Hey Kitty Cat
by Meow-Fairy
Summary: Draco asks Harry to do something quite strange, and it just ends up backfiring into a little ball of fur.. HD
1. My Little Kitty

Ahhhh.. this took me quite a while to write.. bout 10 minutes.. lol.. i think its actually quite cute.. iduno.. remember to REVIEW! love you all! -gives cookies-

Disclaimer: Yes yes all characters etc belong to J,K rowlng everything belongs to her cept the plot..

_Enjoy!_

** -Hey Kitty Cat-**

"Please"

"No"

"Pleeeeaaassse!"

"No Way"

"You know I'm going to win Potter"

"NO"

"Harrrrrrrryyy!"

Draco Malfoy sat in the middle of his large four-poster bed. Legs crossed. Arms crossed. And an extreme pout on his angelic face.  
Harry Potter stood in front of his rather frustrated boyfriend with an annoyed look on his face which, if you looked closely, had a very small smirk mixed in with it. Of course you could see the laughter in his large green eyes. And this irked Draco even more.

"Harry! You know I can't sleep with out it!" Draco pleaded

For, Harry checked his watch, _Bloody hell_, 23 minutes now; Draco had been trying to get Harry to change his mind on his little problem.

"Draco, how many more times will I say this? I will not, will NOT, let you transfigure me into a kitten, JUST so you can get to sleep!"

Draco pouted again and this time added the big puppy eyes as well.

"Pweese..?"

"Don't even think of do-" Harry responded with warning glint in his eye

"Hawwy? Pweease can you do this little thing for me? Its just," he sniffed, "you know I cant get to sleep without fluffy, and.. well.. Its just..-"

"FINE! Sheesh! Just stop looking al me like that!" Harry sighed while Draco started doing an adorable victory dance around the room in his, Draco said, 'macho' Power Puff Girl P.J's.

"Just make sure your dorm mates don't see me. You know I don't like staying up here, last time Blaise found me, he kicked me the whole way out of the Common rooms. He though I was trying to attack you!"

"Err . . . yea... But how he came to that conclusion I have no idea... the position we were in, heh... from where I come from enemies don't fu-"

"Yea. I get your point" Harry said sourly

"Righto! Here goes!" Draco waved his wand and said the spell. They waited, and waited. But nothing happened.

"Hey no fair!" Draco shouted white pouting, once again.

Harry sighed while feeling extremely thankful it didn't work. "Look.. ill stay with you tonight, just so you can get to sleep," Harry offered while going up to his boyfriend and kissing him gently on the forehead.

"Just not as a kitty, okay?"

"YAY!" Draco responded while latching onto Harry and hugging him tight.

"You know, you just so adorable sometimes Dray," Harry said while chuckling

So the two boys got into the bed and curled up together, falling into a blissful sleep the moment they got settled into a comfortable position, just knowing that they were safe in each others arms.

* * *

A beam of warm sunlight trickled in though a gap in the curtains, and landed on sleeping eyes. Harry woke up with a groan when the light burned his eyelids.

"Mmmphhhggghh"

Harry rubbed the sleep away in his eyes and yawned loudly while peeking one eye open.

"Bloody _Hell_!" Harry said with wide eyes and then started laughing silently.

The sight that he had received when he opened his eyes was quite funny, one might think. Draco Malfoy, his adorable blond haired, stormy grey eyed boyfriend. Was now... a fuzzy furred, baby grey eyed, little blond kitten.

Harry sniggered.

Now _this_, will be interesting.

Harry yawned again, kissed Draco the kitten's fur gently.

And went straight back to sleep.

What you think? weooo okay well **REVIEW** remember? hehehe

xox Meow-Fairy


	2. Meow?

Heyyyyyyyy. .sorry for the looong space.. its just.. see it was only supposed to be a oneshot.. but because of the beautiful reviews that i got.. well.. i just **had** to add another chapter!

**Lexxy** - aww i know! i just had to get the idea of the ice prince litrally turning to fluff down.. hehe! thanx for the comment!

**Lucy Malfoy of Slytherin** - thank you thank you thank you! hope you enjoy this chap!

**fifespice** - hehe.. it will be explained in later chapter! enjoy!

**brionyjae** - they are just so cute arnt they? Thank you! and here is a chapter as you wiished!

**God-Damned** - thank you for the coment D enjoy!

**LarryJoeBob** - as do we all D voila! thanks for the comment!

Weo there is al lthe little reviewerss.. merci for them ALL! -gives cookies-  
**ENJOY!** D

It was 6 in the morning. A very cold winter morning, in the Slytherin dungeons. This in turn, made it about 10 times colder.

Throughout the dungeons there could be heard oft snoring from the housemates, however from one on the green, silk covered beds... There could be heard the soft breathing of someone sleeping... And what sounded like... Purring?

This was ignored by the sleeping Slytherin's of course, well until they were woken by an almighty screech from once certain bed...

* * *

The blond haired, or should I say, blond _furred_ slytherin, woke from the most fluffy (no pun intended) dream about his raven partner to find himself quite smothered in sheets. However still keeping his eyes closed, Draco Malfoy let out a slight annoyed groan... This came out as a slightly muffled purr...

Always the curious one, Draco slowly opened his eyes to see a large arm surrounding him.. And still in shock, when Draco just noticed the huge Harry, he looked down at himself, and praying to whatever Gods there were and Merlin and his crazy grandmother that it was the same pale muscled form he went to bed in last night.

"MEEEEOOOOWWWWWWWW"

* * *

Harry woke from a very hilarious dream about his boyfriend turning into a kitty, when he was rudely woken up by someone scratching and pawing at his face.

He opened his sleep filled bright jade eyes..

To find small silver kittens eyes starting angrily straight back.

Harry winced.

And inwardly thought...

_I wonder if anyone knows how to speak kitty..?_

Okayyyyyyyyy.. yes i know it was short.. but i had to give you something instead of nothing hmmm? well hopefully i can give u a longer chap next time..  
review time? D presss that button Weooooo -points to button-

**Meow-fairy** xox


	3. Catty Instincts

OMG.. WOO. i know you have all been waiting for this chap!  
I really couldnt think of what to write here! It was ACTUALLY only meant to be a one shot this story!  
But.. eh.. so many people reviwed!!  
So here you go my darlingss.. and remember..

Me No Owny the Characters. I jus play with em .. i think i came from having 2 kens when i was small.. they just so loved playing together and then killing Barbie...

BUT ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Large grey kitten eyes stared out at him from beneath a tuft of white fur.  
And they looked angry.

Harry swallowed a nervous laugh.

"Meow!.. Meow MEOW, _GRRrrr_!" The small Draco kitten growled at him. To be honest it sounded more like a purr, but he feared his face against those small claws too much to say.

Plus Harry could hear the rest of the dorm mates stirring from the extremely pissed off kitten's screech from earlier.

Harry ended up just grinning when the tiny kitten's fur all stood on end at once from when Harry breathed out in a sigh.

"Well, well, well. How are you this morning my darling?" Harry said kissing the small head before picking up the now squirming kitten and setting it on his head happily.

The annoyed kitty scrabbled uselessly at the mass of soft black hair and then just collapsed soundly on top, with its legs sprawled on either side of its tiny body.

Harry laughed softly, completely ignoring the weirdness of his boyfriend in 'Kitten Form' and started mock meowing at the little thing to see if he would get any response.

Draco was Freaked out. With a capital F. He had been plopped on top of this warm, soft head he just wanted to purr and sleep all- NO! Must no give into CAT URGES!

Mini Cat Draco growled lightly at the obscene urge to bat the piece of hair that was sticking up in front of him and then sleep all day while purring. He was just figuring out a way to snuffle the soft hair while being inconspicuous when all of a sudden he heard someone talking to him.

He wiggled a bit before actually understanding the words... but... what the hell..?

"meow..cheese..wallpaper..mreow..poppy..mreow? .. for.. moo….Sweden.." Draco was now utterly creeped out. From the vibrations under him, it felt like Harry was the one talking... or as the more reasonable idea dawned on him.. Meow-ing randomly.

"MEOW. Garr" Draco decided to get him to stop, it was interrupting his nice warm fuzzy – DAMN IT! He. Was. Not. Going. To. Sleep!

Three seconds later and the fluffy white kitten was out like a rock and purring like a jet engine. Harry stifled a giggle while feeling the vibrations of the small creatures the whole way through his spine. It was better than a muscle relaxing chair he thought while rolling his eyes.

However everything suddenly came to a standstill when the curtains around Draco's bed were wrenched open and three faces peered in at him.

The three slytherin roommates of Draco looked at Harry suspiciously before asking the question to why they were there

"Err... Where's Draco Potter?" the one at the front, Blaise Zabini asked while shooting the kitten on Harry's head a suspicious look. Slytherins were suspicious of everything.

Harry sniggered while gently scooping the purring snowball off his head and then setting it onto his leg where cute little Draco unconsciously curled around it. Harry winced slightly as he dug his baby claws into his thigh.

"I never knew Draco was a purr-err," Harry said slyly while eyeing his boyfriend in kitten form.

There was a screech and Blaise Zabini was trampled to the ground while in a dead faint, as Crabb and Goyle dashed forward to pet the kitten Draco.

Harry laughed evilly while setting Draco out of the way, so when he woke up, he wouldn't be at the receiving end of those claws.

* * *

Well?! REVIEW! its what keeps the story going!  
Meow-Fairy xo


End file.
